Sith
by AmoldineShepard
Summary: I felt my eyes shift from the once sparkling blue. To a bright yellow. I smiled as the two ex-jedi fought fifteen years after the purge. I loved how Jedi were so easily manipulated. My disguise had worked fooling the doomed men. I cackled as the two men fell. I marched onwards adding their lightsabers to my collection. I was no Jedi, many made that mistake. I was a Sith.
1. Prologue

_I sat in the darkness my legs pulled up to my chest. Tears fell from my face landing on the hard ground. My life had been destroyed in a matter of seconds. The last of my family were dead, because they chose a different side. The last teardrop fell as revenge appeared in my mind. I smiled and laughed. Not once did I realise that would be the last time I would cry willingly._

 _I soon laughed myself to sleep, my mind burning with ideas._

 _I awoke to the_ _sound of my captors by the door._

 _"Subject age five. Name unknown" The voice stated opening my door. My face was a twisted smile, as the guy turned to face me. "Subject is Force Sensitive" The guy was not watching as I stole his knife and dug it into his leg. My parent's had taught me how to use one effectively. I escaped through the door, but alas my escape did not last. The prison guard had caught up to me despite his injury. "Subject Number 4 considered dangerous" I was dragged back to my cell and chained. The last of my old self was disposed of._

 _As the years passed, my hatred grew. I remembered nothing 'good' I was gone. Lost in the abyss of darkness. My thirst for revenge grew. Soon after many years of seeing no one a face appeared at my now open cell door._

 _"I sense darkness in you" The voice sneered "Definitely no Jedi, but a Sith perhaps"_

 _I smiled darkly as my last chain was undone and I leapt at the man._

 _"Yes, yes definitely a Dark Sider, well then welcome to my academy for Sith Assassins, Hiding under the noses of Jedi and the Empire since 1000 B.B.Y"_


	2. Chapter 1

_**I don't normally do authors notes but, I hope you enjoy the story and please leave a review and this is also on my other writing account on Movellas so be sure to check it out (My username is Annabeth Kenobi)**_

 _ **I'll try and post an update every week. If not please don't pester me. I currently have school then I am away for three weeks and I don't know if I will have Internet Connection. I do sometimes pre-write chapters, so I may be able to post multiple chapters.**_

 _ **Also my grammar isn't perfect so please point**_ ** _out any mistakes so I can edit them._**

 ** _Thank You_**

 _ **\- A Kenobi**_

 _ **RoyalsFan99: This is set in B.B.Y (Before Battle of Yavin), This is Pre-Major Rebellion Era. Thanks for the Review :)**_

* * *

 ** _10 Years Later_**

I stood on top of a building. The time had come. I had to prove myself… again. I was alone in the world, stuck in a prison for eight years. I looked at the city landscape, darkness was falling. My time to strike. I jumped from building to building using the Force to guide me. This was my life, my strategy of coping. I quickly arrived at the place i needed to be. I kept close to the wall, the shadows covering me I creeped towards the corner of the building as two men turned down my alleyway. I smiled maliciously darkness now blanketing the entire city from a power outage earlier. The only light now coming from my red blades as they sliced through the two Empire Agents.

I deactivated the two blades and placing them back in their respectful places. Taking the two rank pins off the agents a proof of their deaths. I slipped back into the shadows as the back up generators turned the power back on as I had predicted.

I smiled as I walked towards my ship and clicked the button on my wrist shutting all security camera's down for a day. I chuckled and slipped onto my shuttle, of the Aka'Jor class. Taking off I contacted the Academy.

"Ah Keira, I take your mission was a complete success" The holographic figure of the _Trainer_ snarled

"Yes" I muttered darkly "Now, I'll get my credits when I arrive back"

"Yes, if you survive the return journey"

"Oh, I will. Those are my credits, now put me through to my Master"

The Trainer growled "Yes M'lady" The hologram flickered and My Master appeared.

"Keira"

"Master. Any more assignments."

"Come back to the Academy and you shall meet the person who will give you your assignment"

"Yes, my Master" I switched off the communicator and went into hyperspace. With the modifications to my ship, I was bound to reach the Academy in a few hours. Korribban wasn't far from where I was.

When I docked at the space port, it was dark. I grabbed my black cloak from the back of the co-pilot seat and tied it on. Pulling the hood over my head. I walked silently through the hallways of the port coming into the open courtyard, ahead the Academy sat. I smiled thinking of another 'strange' way I could enter. I leapt onto the courtyard wall and tightroped across. Reaching the vent I pried it open. Slipping into the small space I closed the hatch behind me. I immediately regretted it. I persevered and crawled on. I soon reached the hall where my Master awaited. I carefully opened the vent and slipped through the hole. Landing silently on my feet, my hood still on my head. I faced my Master who gave me a disapproving look.

"Apprentice, I've told you so many times to use the door" He scolded me

I smiled darkly "But the doors are so mundane Master. Coming in through different ways is so much better"

"Two Years, and you've only used the door once for entering"

"Now, I want my next assignment" I stated

"The person delivering it, is through those doors" My Master muttered

I bowed mockingly and slid towards the doors. Opening them dramatically, I spotted Darth Vader standing in the corner.

I flicked my wrist and shut the doors behind me.

"Lord Vader" I bowed

"You're the Apprentice I've heard so much about" The metallic voice stated

"Oh, I wouldn't say I'm that well known. No one ever saw me coming" I sat on the table in the middle of the room taking my hood off.

The Sith Lord ignored me

"You have felt many great blows to the Empire as well as the Rebellion"

I studied my nails listening to what he had to say.

"I need you to take care of this boy"

He chucked the data pad towards me and I caught it still studying my nails.

"You want me to capture Ezra Bridger?" I raised my eyebrow

"You've killed many before, now it's a different task" Darth Vader ordered

"I know, but I'm usually kill not capture"

"Never the less, you will go under cover and try and lure the boy here, where you will train him in the ways of the Dark Side"

"Yeah, one problem with that, I'm still the apprentice" I replied slightly annoyed

"Not anymore, your Master has released you. You are now free to take an apprentice for yourself" Vader replied

"Does that mean I can kill the _Trainer_?"

"No, even though he is one that I myself would like to give a good Force choke myself. You cannot kill him… yet"

"But… I want to kill him" I slid off the table taking the Datapad with me. "How many credits are in this for me?"

"I will personally reward you myself Darth Keira"

My face darkened "You better not kill me"

"No, I will make you apprentice to myself to take down the Emperor"

I smiled walking out the door towards the _Trainer's_ office. I opened the door using the Force with a flick of my hand.

"My credits" I held my hand out fully aware that the Sith Lord was watching me

The teen behind the desk glared at me.

"You made it back" He grumbled

"No need to sound excited, I always make it back"

The _Trainer_ handed me my credits and I stalked out the door towards my room. As I mentally planned my strategy for the capture.


End file.
